Mis sentimientos por ti
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Las palabras de Hyoga con respecto a su amor... Shun. Yaoi-Shonen ai.


Mis sentimientos por Ti 

_Los sentimientos tienden a aflorar, incluso antes de que estemos preparados para darles alas!! _

Adoro el simple hecho de sentirte tan cerca, y más, el descubrir por error que me miras, para que mis ojos te obliguen a esquivar tu mirada, si los levanto para buscarte.

Disfruto del rubor ligero que amenaza con profundizarse en ambas mejillas blancas, y del movimiento brusco que agita el cabello claro y sedoso, como una ola que se calma detrás de tu espalda.

Pero me cuelgo pensando en tus ojos, aquellos que sé que me miraban, y que tú desviaste al darte cuenta de que yo también puedo jugar ese juego. Ese es tu mayor error, porque al separar tus ojos de mí, no puedes ver la desesperación en las orbes celestes, en mis ojos. Y me quedo perturbado y sin saber que hacer para que tus hermosos ojos verdes vuelvan a verme.

Sólo me resta quedarme a ver embelesado tu silueta, tu rostro de perfil imaginándome qué era lo que pasaba por tu mente, cuando me estabas mirando, de la misma manera que yo lo hago ahora... ¿Quizás? 

Fantasear, dejar volar mi imaginación, es a todo lo que puedo aspirar en este momento, porque por más que lo desee, no volverás tu rostro hacia mí...

Y me entretengo en recorrer con mi vista la caída de tu cabello sobre uno de tus hombros, mientras que una delicada mano vuelve al rebelde mechón a su lugar original, detrás de tu espalda.

Sigo con mi visión arrobada, deslizándola por tu mejilla pálida, ahora redescubierta, por la que doy mi vida al jurar que parece estar hecha de marfil. Y donde un rubor ligero le da vida, y una certera idea de que es por haberte dado cuenta de que te descubrí observándome.

Subo lentamente por tu rostro y en un rápido movimiento, tus ojos me enceguecen... su brillo es hermoso. Esos ojos, que no sé si son azules o tienden a ser verdes, quizás si me dejaras verte más de cerca podría acertar su color. Deja de hablar con Seiya, a él que le importa si tu belleza podría enmudecer a tantas personas, no tiene la delicadeza de apreciarte como yo lo hago.

Sé que aun estas nervioso, debes de darte cuenta de que no he apartado mí vista de tí, por eso tus manos no dejan de moverse y gesticulas con demasiada obviedad frente a los ojos de Seiya. Unos mechones rebeldes vuelven a molestar tu visión, y para colmo también la mía, pero repites el viejo movimiento con una mano mansa, lo quitas del frente de tus ojos, poniéndolos detrás de tu oreja, simplificando las cosas fácilmente y dejándome seguir con este juego inocente de miradas.

¡Ay, dios!... Fué como ver en cámara lenta, tus dedos finos y blancos enredándose en la seda que aparenta tu cabello, tus ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de escuchar la incesante charla de quien se sentaba a tu lado, y esa sonrisa que dejaste escapar entre un suspiro liviano. 

Y yo estoy aquí, sentado a buen trecho de tu cuerpo, olvidado de mi alrededor, mientras que también paso desapercibido, no soy más que un adorno sobre el viejo sillón de cuero negro... un adorno que te mira insistente, sin importar a quien tenga que ignorar en el proceso.

Repaso con cuidado cada recuerdo que alberga mi mente, y caigo en la maravillosa realidad de que nunca me había sentido igual, jamás me habia puesto a describir ni siquiera a las personas que yo creí que realmente amaba, así como tampoco me puse a escribir cosas tan cuidadas, mucho menos que pudieran sonar románticas, queriendo poner todo mi corazón en palabras sencillas y sinceras.

Daría lo que fuera con gusto infinito, mi alma, mi vida aún, e incluso aquello que no tengo, pero que lo conseguiría para tí, tan sólo con que me lo pidieras. Todo para saber qué es lo que piensas, qué sientes por mí.

Ahora me obligo a volver a la realidad, 'Deja de vivir de sueños'... me grita algo en mi interior, y mi alma se congela en el mismo momento en que mis ojos reconocen nuevamente la habitación donde estamos los dos acompañados de nuestros amigos. Cuándo tan abruptamente veo cambiar esa sonrisa por un rostro serio, y me muero de ganas por sentarme a tu lado, y preguntarte... "¿Cómo estas?"... "¿Estás bien?"... "Cuéntame, quiero ayudarte... ¿Confías en mí, no es verdad?"; pero no puedo... a tu lado, y como siempre, está tu hermano sosteniendo su brazo alrededor de tu hombro, y no me queda más otra cosa que morir de celos, viendo cómo le regalas tu mejor sonrisa, dulce, tierna y sincera.

Y para colmo Ikki me descubre, fijándome sus ojos azules muy molesto, quiere obligarme a que deje de mirarte, y no lo quiero hacer ¡Tenlo por seguro! Pero aunque sea algo que no me agrada en lo más mínimo -en lo absoluto, diría yo-, pero lo hago para no enfrentarme a él.

Recorro la sala con la vista cansada y encuentro que en mi anterior ensimismamiento, todos parecieron adoptar nuevas posiciones, ahora Shiryu está sentado junto a Sunrey en un sillón, y en otro, Seiya se ubicó junto a Sahori. Ambos hacen muy lindas parejas, pero en este grupo quedamos impares y en mi opinión, tu hermano parece sobrar.

Vuelvo a desviar mi vista, es frustrante no poder estar contigo de la misma forma en la que lo hacen Shiryu y Sunrey, por ejemplo. Ésta vez observo hacia la ventana, cuidando de no cruzar mirada alguna, y fijo mi mirada en las estrellas en el firmamento, dejando que mi mente me lleve a esos momentos en que tu hermano no estaba. Cuando podía estar contigo sabiendo que nadie nos molestaría.

Sé que sonara mal a tus oídos, pero cuando el murió yo podía estar a tu lado. Su muerte no fue algo que me alegrara, el hecho de verte caer en un profundo dolor, el que sólo se aliviaba con las lágrimas que derramabas, me rompía el corazón, pero ahí estaba para tratar de consolarte. 

Ese momento, quizás sea es el mayor recuerdo que atesoro. Fue cuando luego de buscarte por varios minutos entre a tu cuarto, sabiendo que golpear no me serviría de nada; te encontré acostado boca abajo, cubriéndote la cabeza con una almohada. Me asuste en un principio, y sólo se me ocurrió sentarme a un lado de la cama y acariciar tu espalda para relajarte, si eso era posible.

Consciente de que no habría palabra que te convenciera o animara, me quede en silencio, tenias los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y tras acomodar tu cuerpo sobre la cama, te ofrecí mi abrazo en donde comenzaste a llorar de nuevo.

Permanecí a tu lado por un tiempo, acariciándote el cabello con paciencia y devoción, comenzaste a calmarte, tus latidos ya eran más normales, al igual que tu respiración. Y así más suelto te sentí apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho. Ya totalmente calmado el sueño te invadió, y creo que debes de haberte sentido seguro en mis brazos, porque dejaste que te lleve completamente. 

Así te tuve entre mis brazos durmiendo, hasta que me obligué a acostarte en la cama, arropándote con suavidad entre las sabanas.

No pude contenerme, mis ansias de tocarte por 'primera' vez me hicieron acariciar tu mejilla justo en el momento en el que abriste los ojos, te juro que mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Tomaste mi mano, que ya se alejaba de tu rostro, sonriéndome. La halaste hacia tí pidiéndome que me quedara, y así lo hice, te volví a tapar y me acosté a tu lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la tuya.

Esa fue la primera ves que te tuve tan cerca y sentí tus manos aferradas a las mías. Me sentí en la plenitud más grande, en una paz enorme que reinaba en tu lecho, y por unos minuto me sentí un intruso en lo que era tu mundo, alguien no lo suficientemente acorde para invadir tu dulzura.

Pero habías sido tú el que me llamó a compartirlo, primero haciéndome participe de tu tristeza y de tu desahogo, y ahora acompañándote en tu tranquilidad. Donde ahora me siento guardián de un tesoro invaluable, todo por el simple hecho de estar a tu lado.

Los recuerdos se acaban, lamentablemente todo se acaba, Ikki habia vuelto, así como mi mente debe volver a la realidad. Y sigo viendo las estrellas y me parece que brillan menos comparadas con tu sonrisa.

La estrellas, comparadas al resplandor de tu alma, aquel que se escapa de tu mirar -como una cálida caricia que regalas a los seres que te rodean- no tienen comparación realmente, tú tienes más poder de sanación en una sonrisa, que años luz el espacio entero.

Eres demasiado para mí, tanto que soy ínfimo a tu lado. Y pienso que si alguna ves yo pudiera decirte lo que siento por tí... decirte que te quiero, y que tú quizás pudieras corresponder a ese amor, no lo merecería por completo. Pues no soy como tú, puro en cuerpo y alma y no merezco tenerte a mi lado.

Aunque tu sola presencia me haya enseñado lo que es amar, a saber lo que es querer a alguien de tal manera, que nada más parezca interesarme en el resto mundo.

Pero aún no puedo, no puedo decirte que te quiero, porque cada vez que te veo mi voz se ahoga en el mar de la desesperanza, no queriendo emitir palabra alguna, aún cuando mi corazón grita a los cuatro vientos lo que mi boca no puede pronunciar.

Pero sus gritos, como exaltados latidos no llegan a tus oídos, y no ves mi pecho agitado, tratando de contenerlos en su sitio. Porque por fuera sigo siendo aquel que siempre esconde sus emociones bajo una pared de hielo... inquebrantable.

Me vuelvo bruscamente hacia tu dirección, al sentir que Ikki se retira de la sala, no se despide como es su costumbre, pero te sonríe en gesto fraternal, sólo para tí él se puede dar el lujo de tener esa ternura. ¿Podré tenerla yo cuando...?

Ahora sin él en el medio creo poder hablarte, debo intentarlo al menos... pero Shiryu llama tu atención en el instante en que Ikki abandona la sala, poniéndose a hablar contigo acerca de no sé que libro.

Maldigo en voz baja, una y mil veces, yo no lo molesté cuando él hablaba con Sunrey, ¿Por qué demonios no sigue con ella?... Sonrío a mi pensamiento tonto, un día de estos mis celos se desbocaran.

Seiya pidió por mi atención de seguro fue el único que vió la expresión en mi rostro, pero no le hice caso... por lo menos hasta que tu también volteaste a verme, y me di cuenta de que todos me veían. Reaccioné preguntando un hosco: "¿Qué pasa?". 

"Nada, pero te aconsejo que dejes la bebida". Seiya siempre con sus comentarios de mal gusto, Sahori lo reprende en voz baja.

Alejo mi vista de ellos y la poso nuevamente sobre tí, veo tu rostro preocupado y tus labios que se entreabren, tratando de emitir sonido.   
Ruego que lo hagas, que digas algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hyoga?". Pero es Shiryu, el que vuelve a interrumpir, y veo como tu intento de hablar se esfuma.

"Sí, sólo tengo calor ". Conteste ya sin ganas.

"¿Por qué no vas un rato a la terraza?" Sahori sugirió y lo consideré un momento... ¿Pero como poder estar afuera si tu estas aquí adentro? ¿Qué razón tendría eso?

Abro mis ojos, dejando de pensar, y tu pequeña voz se elevó, como pidiendo permiso para ser oída, en una pregunta dulce... "¿Puedo acompañarte?". Aunque me costó, dejé mi asombro de lado tratando de seguir juicioso. "Claro que sí, vamos" y por más que traté de mantenerme firme, mi voz tembló un poco. 

Te ví levantarte y tratar de estirarte con pesadez, pero no lo hiciste, caminaste hasta la puerta, esperándome en ella.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía estar anclado y no me dejaba mover del sillón, aunque hubiera querido salir corriendo, para no hacerte esperar por mí.

A desgano, Seiya hizo una broma, a la cual reíste. Debió ser graciosa, no lo sé, no podía ver otra cosa que a tí en la puerta, ni oír más que a mi corazón palpitar.

Caminamos por el corredor hasta llegar al salón, el cual atravesamos, abriendo uno de los ventanales de cristal repartido, para salir a la terraza.

El aire era fresco y puro, y una brisa jugó alegre con tu cabello alborotándolo, te reíste de mí mientras controlabas la oleada de hilos claros, al ver que mi cabello también estaba más que despeinado.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios lo acomodé, podía sentirte observarme, y contuve las ganas de verte, de girar mis ojos para encontrar los tuyos, para no hacerte desviar la mirada, no otra vez.

Apoyo mis manos en el barandal, de espaldas al jardín y tu te apoyas en una columna a un metro de mí, sólo un metro pero te sentí tan distante y lejano.

En un momento, todo se tornó silencio, no hablamos ni reímos, sólo el viento cruzó la pequeña terraza, haciendo que la puerta del ventanal intentase cerrarse.

Con un movimiento desesperado, atine a tratar de agarrarla, y sólo logré que la gran puerta de vidrio se cerrara golpeando mi mano.

Emití un sonido ahogado de dolor, y en un instante estuviste a mi lado preocupado como siempre por mí.

"¿Estás bien?". Ese susurro entró en mi oído haciéndome abrir los ojos lo más grande que pude, para verte tomar mi mano entre las tuyas delicadamente, aprehensivo.

"¿Te duele?". Preguntaste muy despacio, y como si tus palabras sanaran, el dolor desapareció... o quizás estaba tan entretenido viéndote, que no pude notar sentir a ciencia cierta, cual era la parte de mi cuerpo que debía doler.

"Sí un poco". Contesté al ver que esperabas mi respuesta. Mentí para que no dejaras de sostener mi mano entre las tuyas.

"Ven, sentémonos". Dijiste en voz baja, señalando el banco entre los grandes maceteros. Me tomaste de ambas manos, guiándome al asiento, en esos pocos pasos me sentí diferente, no parecía que los hubiese caminado a tu lado, más bien que flotaba tomado a tus manos.

Comenzamos a hablar de lo primero que nos vino a la mente, cosas sencillas, triviales... pero sólo buscabas una manera de preguntar aquello que te intrigaba. Me dijiste que últimamente me notabas raro... "¿Qué te pasa, Hyoga?".

"Nada" contesté, queriendo en realidad decirte todo lo que te quería y lo que por tí sentía. Y no sé, ni cómo ni cuando, dió un giro nuestra charla, empezando a hablar de las luchas que habíamos librado, hablamos de las doce casas y de los Santos Dorados. Con ese pie, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Recordé lo ocurrido en la casa de libra y tomé suficiente valor para preguntarte, realmente era una muy buena oportunidad para que se me escape así, porque sí. "Shun, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto por mí, en la casa de libra?". 

Obviamente, mi pregunta te dejó sin palabras, bajaste la mirada y te mantuviste callado por un tiempo. ¿Buscabas la manera más adecuada de contestarme?

"No lo sé". Contestaste con voz firme. "Quizás porque venia de perder a Ikki y no quería que tú también murieras". Tu mirada estaba clavada en el infinito, como hablándole impersonalmente al viento, el cual me traía tu respiración además de tus palabras suaves.

Me quedé callado, como si la respuesta no me hubiera gustado del todo, pero sentí en tus palabras la inocencia de una persona tan pura, que me alegré por ello.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?". Te ví directamente a los ojos, apoyando mis manos en tus hombros, tiendo a ser algo alarmista cuando me pongo en plan de suicida.

"Porque no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una locura así, y menos por mí". Mi corazón latía a más no poder y mi respiración no dejaba que hablara correctamente, tú apenas te sonrojaste por completo, y ya no supe si eso era bueno o no. "Eres muy importante para mí, y no me gustaría perderte".

No sé cómo pude juntar valor para decírtelo, pero al fin de cuentas lo hice. Me acerqué a tí, corriendo los cabellos que caían sobre tu rostro, para darte un beso corto en la frente. Fue lo más sublime que mis labios hayan besado jamás, y en mi arrobamiento sentí cómo tus manos se aferraban a mi cintura pidiéndome un abrazo, el cual no dudé un segundo en brindarte, durando un hermoso y eterno momento.

Antes de soltarte de entre mis brazos busqué tu oído, y por fín, lo susurré. "Te amo". Fue el mayor sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que jamás haya sentido en toda mi vida. Tan grande que no creo tener palabras exactas para explicarlo.

Quise ver tu rostro, tu reacción ante mis palabras, pero lo apartaste de mis ojos, apoyándolo en mi pecho, y de nuevo una voz pequeña se escuchó, alzada desde el nido que te construiste en mí. "Yo también". 

Al escucharte sentí que todo danzaba a mí alrededor, necesitaba que mis manos buscaran presurosas tu rostro, que la levantaran aunque no pueda decir nada frente a tí, sólo me mantuve viéndote largamente. Tú estabas sonriéndome, y en ese momento todo parecía sonreírme.

Estiraste tus manos hacia mí, para que una de ellas tomara mi cuello y la otra se enredara en mi cabello... ¡Qué estúpido!... no me habia dado cuenta de lo que me estabas pidiendo. Pero por suerte reaccioné a tiempo, pidiéndote disculpas repetidas veces, hasta que te reíste de mí. 

Ya estaba todo dicho. Mis manos tomaron una posición similar a las tuyas, y lentamente hicieron el trabajo de acercarnos; mis labios temblaron y ambas bocas se juntaron en un beso apaciguado. Tuve que contener las impetuosas ganas de penetrar tu boca con mi lengua, pero... ¿Para qué profanar tanta pureza de golpe?.

Simplemente me resistí, me conformaría sólo con la simple idea y esperanza de tenerte, e irte descubriendo lentamente.

Nos tocó el tiempo de separamos, justo cuando todo se iba perdiendo en ansias mal disimuladas, tus labios brillaban en un tono nacarado, sabían a miel pura y a vainilla, pero no empalagaban... ¿Será por eso que quería volver a besarlos, una y otra vez?

Permanecimos en el banco, y sin decir una sola palabra nos abrazamos mirando la noche. Creo que ninguno de los dos quiso arruinar el momento haciendo preguntas de las cuales ya sabíamos las respuestas, ni tampoco perderíamos el tiempo pidiendo explicaciones del por qué de este amor, o el silencio de lo mismo.

Sólo nos quedamos allí contentándonos con lo que teníamos entre manos, viendo el presente en el que estábamos juntos. Pero tenía que ser que justo ese momento no durara demasiado, si no todo ya hubiera sido un cuento de hadas. Ikki estaba llamándonos... ejem, mejor dicho: estaba llamándote.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala contigua a la terraza, cuando decidimos hacerle caso a la voz de Ikki, así que los tuvimos viéndonos entrar por el ventanal.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Hyoga?". Sahori preguntó, y se me dio por contestarle sonriendo. "Como nuevo".

Nos retiramos a dormir junto a los demás, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto, con el indecible castigo de no poder decirnos buenas noches con un beso. Sin poder brindarnos el calor de un abrazo antes del sueño, sin la compañía del otro al lado, en el lecho. Pero con la esperanza de que al día siguiente, sin que nadie nos viera, podríamos pasar un rato juntos, para hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos, y quizás, luego de haber llegado a comprender nuestra situación, el paseo por el jardín nos encuentre besándonos en un punto alejado... cuanto queramos.

Te dije que te amaba y sin querer... me contestaste con un simple 'Yo también'... ¿A qué más puedo aspirar, ahora? 

Te amo...

Hyoga. 

PD: Las palabras suenan mejor cuando se pone menos esfuerzo en pensarlas y más esfuerzo en sentirlas.

**Owari**

[Este Fic está remazterizado, si no es algo muy evidente, habrá quien se de cuenta de que hay varios cambios en la narrativa...


End file.
